This invention relates to an apparatus to safely hold a heated personal care instrument, such as a hair curling iron. Users have recognized that heated instruments need to have their heated parts shielded after use to avoid burns and injury to individuals, especially young persons, and property. In one earlier invention a curling iron safety holder used two coaxially arranged cylinders and insulation. Therein a support bracket is attached to the cylinders to support them and the held curling iron. Another invention disclosed a free standing stand for use with a hair dryer. With one invention a hair dryer caddy has vertically oriented thru-bores having opened and top ends with a slot-like side opening. Still another invention used adjustably mount holders for hair treatment appliances with a wall mounted base used to secure appliance members, including a heat resistant tube, adjustably mounted on the base. The present invention differs from this and the known prior art by providing for a wall mounted unit that can be retrofitted in place of an existing wall plug plate as will be described in detail hereafter.